Rape
by LemonyLemon'sLemonyGoodness
Summary: AH/AU. Alice Cullen lives a normal 17 year old life until she's abducted by her ex boyfriend James and tortured and raped. Will she be able to get away? Will she be able to recover from all that she's been through? Will she ever be able to have a normal relationship again? Will she still be able to love Jasper? Lemons/Explicit content. It's messed up. Couldn't think of a title...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, let me warn you: This story is FUCKING MESSED UP. I know that. Do not read on if you think you can't handle it. It's SUPPOSED to be messed up. Lemons...mwahaha. It's my first lemon on fanfiction so give me some feedback and I will love you. The first chapters gunna be pretty clean, but it's gunna get psychopath weird from then on. Sorry if it's OOC. Now, I will begin.**

* * *

"Alice hurry _up_!" Rosalie yelled up the stairs, "Bella's got the car running!"

"Be right down." I called back, giving my outfit one last check over. I was wearing an indigo blue ruch-style mini dress and matching blue high heels. I grabbed my black clutch bag and applied an extra layer of lipstick just to be on the safe side. It was a little sluttier than what I would usually wear, but Rosalie had insisted on the dress.

"It's a party in a club." She had reminded me, "Everyone's going to be wearing short dresses."

She'd even gotten Bella into a short dress, which meant that I couldn't really make a fuss, could I? Besides, I kind of liked the dress. Rosalie was yelling my name up the stairs again so I flashed myself a smile in the mirror before running downstairs to meet her. We got into the car - it was Rosalie's car rather than Bella's truck, thank goodness, but Bella was driving which meant it took us ten minutes longer than it should have to get to the club and park.

"It feels weird walking into a club." Bella commented, "I feel like a bouncer is going to jump out and want to ID me."

"The clubs rented out for the night." Rosalie told her, "They'll only ID you if you try to buy alcohol. Which I've got covered, anyway."

"Rosalie, what have you done?" I asked wearily. She just grinned at me, leaving me to guess where she was going to hide the alcohol she'd 'borrowed' from her parents when she tried to smuggle it into the club.

"Hey Rose, is Emmett coming tonight?" Bella asked.

"He's skipping the party and picking me up afterwards." Rosalie said. She giggled, "He said he prefers private parties."

Bella and I both made faces at each other, but Rosalie just laughed at us. She always found our 'cute naivety', as she put it, insanely funny. Bella and I were both virgins, whilst that ship had sailed for Rosalie last year on her sixteenth birthday with her boyfriend of that time, Finn. Then there had been Royce, who she said had turned her off men for life. That lasted for a couple of months until she met Emmett; the boy she claimed to be the love of her life and her current boyfriend. Bella had done things with her boyfriend, Edward, but they hadn't gotten as far as sex. That left me as the most inexperienced one of the group. It wasn't like I hadn't had opportunity; it had just never been right. Boys didn't like that answer. My last boyfriend, James, _really_ didn't like that answer. He told all his friends that I was a frigid bitch; needless to say I broke up with him soon after. Last I heard of him he'd hooked up with Tanya from the cheerleading squad. And Kate. And Jane. And many more people, I'm sure. I'm glad I'm not just another girl on his list of conquests. But I'm totally over it now because I have my wonderful and much-hotter-than-James boyfriend Jasper. _Jasper_. I practically sigh when I say his name. He's like a freaking _greek god_ or something. He's way out of my league, but for some reason he seems to actually _want_ me as his girlfriend.

Rosalie was pulling us deeper into the crowded club now. Most of the people here I recognised from school, but every one in ten people I came across was a complete stranger. I assumed they were either gate crashers or friends from out of town. Rosalie pulled a mini bottle of Vodka from her purse and added it to three cups of punch before handing two to me and Bella.

"This is probably a bad idea." Bella said as she looked down at the cup.

"Live a little, Bella!" Rosalie said, taking a sip from her own cup, "It's only a teensy little bit of Vodka, and we're only a tiny bit underage!"

"Four years." Bella said, but we knew she was just arguing for arguments sakes.

"To one hell of a night yet to come!" Rosalie said, raising her cup in a toast.

"To trying to not fall over in these heels!" Bella said, raising her cup too.

"To Rosalie getting laid tonight!" I said with a wink, causing Rosalie and Bella to laugh as we 'clinked' our plastic cups together and all took a sip.

The party stretched on for hours; we danced, we drank (Rosalie had so many mini bottles of Vodka in her tiny purse that I was beginning to think she was the new Mary Poppins, only with lower morals), we sang to our favourite songs, and we tried to avoid the many drinks that were being spilt all over the place (I don't think Rosalie was the only one to sneak alcohol into the party). With an hour left of the party, we were all drunk, tired, and had no idea where each other were. Last I saw of Bella, she was trying to find a way of getting out of dancing with Mike Newton, and I'm pretty sure Rosalie left early with Emmett. I was sat at the bar when I happened to see James sitting across from me and looking right at me.

"Hey," He said loudly over the music.

"Hi." I said, not really having any interest in talking to him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

"I'm actually just leaving." I said, "I was just waiting for Bella."

"I'll wait with you." James suggested.

"No, that's okay you don't have to." I said.

"It's no trouble." James said.

"Actually, I think she's in the bathroom. I'm gunna go find her." I said. He couldn't come with me into the girls bathrooms, so that seemed like a safe bet. James narrowed his eyes at me, clearly seeing through the lie, but he didn't say anything so I slid off the bar stool and started making my way over to the bathrooms. When I looked back over my shoulder, his seat was empty.

Halfway to the bathrooms, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Bella and Edward standing behind me. I was pretty sure Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had said they weren't going to the party. "Hey Bella, I was just looking for you! Hi Edward, I thought you weren't coming?"

"I wasn't." Edward said, "But _someone_ forgot that they were supposed to be driving home when they started drinking, and now _someone_ is too drunk to drive."

"Does that mean I don't have a ride home?" I asked Bella.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, "Forgot I was designated driver. Blame Rosalie."

"I'd give you a lift, but I brought the bike." Edward said, "My cars in the garage."

"No it's cool." I said.

"Call Jasper; I'm sure he'd be happy to give you a lift." Edward said, "He's been talking about you all night."

A warmth spread through me at that thought and I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. "Okay, I'll call him in a minute. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

They said there goodbyes and disappeared out of the door. Before I could go anywhere, James appeared beside me again, "I thought you were going home with Bella?"

"Change of plans." I said. _Not that it's any of your business_. "I'm ringing Jasper."

"Stay a while longer, what's the rush?" James asked.

"What do you want James?" I asked. We'd hardly spoken since we broke up, and now he was clinging to me like a limpet.

"Have a drink with me. It's been so long since we talked; I miss you Ali!" James said. Internally I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Just one drink? What's the harm? There's actually something really important I need to tell you."

"What?" I asked wearily.

"It'll take some explaining - come and sit down. Look, there's a table over there." James said, steering me in the right direction. When we'd sat down he handed me a drink and I downed it in one; I suspected that whatever this 'really important' thing was, it would be easier to take with alcohol in my system.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Alice, I want to get back together." James said.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

"I miss you!" He said, "Please give me another chance?"

"Umm, no?" I said, "I broke up with you for a reason. And besides - I have a boyfriend!"

"_Him_? Well you know he's cheating on you." James said. My hand shot out before I could stop it and I slapped him.

"Go to hell James." I said, standing up. I had every intention of storming out, but the mixture of alcohol and head rush from standing up too quickly made me sway and James had to steady me. As soon as I was balanced again, I stormed off. It wasn't really as effective, but it made my point. I didn't want to talk to him, and I certainly didn't want to get back together with him!

I made my way out of the club and into the dark night. I looked around for a moment wondering where my car was before I remembered I didn't bring my car. Right - Bella had left with Edward. How was I getting home? My head was going fuzzy. I knew there was something I was supposed to do, but I couldn't remember what. I tried to count how many drinks I'd had tonight but I couldn't remember. That can't be good.

I started walking away from the club, but my steps were shaky and uncertain. I hadn't felt like this ten minutes ago, had I? I honestly couldn't remember ten minutes ago. Everything was clouded in my brain. Everything in front of me was going blurry. Something was wrong. I hadn't drunk so much in the last ten minutes that everything would change this much this fast. In fact, the only thing I'd had was that drink from James. Maybe it had been stronger than I'd thought - it _had_ tasted weird.

I could hardly see at all now, and the _click-clack_ing of my heels on the sidewalk seemed to be ringing in my ears louder than a foghorn. Suddenly I felt the sensation of falling, and then I crashed into something hard. The last thing I remembered was being dragged across the damp ground before I lost consciousness completely.

* * *

**A/N: So, like I said, this was a clean chapter. It just set the rest of the story up. The next chapter will get down to the more unpleasant stuff. More reviews = faster update.**


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a few seconds to adjust to the dim light as my eyelids fluttered open to find myself in a nearly empty, poorly lit room. I was slumped against the wall, but when I tried to get up pain dug into my wrists. I looked down to find that metal shackles were secured around my wrist and connected to the wall behind me. I stared at them for a moment, trying to work out how they got there. I pulled as hard as I could but all I achieved was hurting myself as the metal cut into my skin.

"Stop that." A voice said from the opposite wall. The voice made me jump and sent a shiver down my spine, but I couldn't place it. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Let me go!" I demanded, pulling at the chains once again in a pointless effort to break free.

"I said stop it!" The voice snapped. I squinted into the darkness and made out a figure stood leaning against the wall.

"How did I get here?" I demanded.

"I knew you were going to turn me down," The voice said, and I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his tone, "So I spiked your drink with a strong drug. It didn't take much to convince you to take it; you helped me rather a lot by already being off your head. On your way home you fell unconscious and I brought you here."

I tried to remember. The drink. Walking home. James. I'd felt really weird after that drink...it was like I forgot where I was and what I was doing.

"W-What do you want?" I asked.

"I thought I made that clear." James said, "I want _you_ Alice."

"Well I don't want _you_!" I said.

"You don't really have a choice in that now, do you?" James said. He had moved closer towards me now, and I could see the sick smile plastered on his face.

"You can't do this!" I said, "This is crazy James! It's illegal!"

"I'm past caring about that." James told me.

"James, please." I said, "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone. We can forget about all of this. No one has to know, just please..."

A twisted laugh escaped from his lips, his eyes shining as he looked at me, "God, you're so hot when you beg."

My eyes widened in fear as he stepped towards me, crouching down so he was sat beside me - his face inches from mine. "Now, where would be the fun in letting you go?"

"What are you going to do with me?" I whimpered, my attempts at hiding my fear going out of the window as I felt his hand sliding up my bare leg.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago," James said, "If only you had let me."

"James..." I wriggled, trying to get away from him. It only made his smile grow larger. His hand snaked up my thigh and under the hem of my mini dress, reaching the hem of my lacy panties.

"And now," He whispered in my ear, "You don't have a choice."

In a second, my panties were gone, discarded on the floor beside me. I squirmed as James' finger brushed against my entrance - slowly, a touch that was barely there. He kept his hand lingering there as he used the other to unzip my dress. My fabric slid off of my body, leaving me bare except for my lacy black and pink bra. James' made short work of removing this last piece of my clothing, and he moved back, sending an admiring look over my body.

"You're quite the woman, Alice." He said, ignoring the glare I sent him. "It's a shame you'd never let me see you like this when we were dating."

"I have standards, James." I snapped, but this only made him laugh more.

"_Standards_." He echoed, "You're just a frigid little bitch, aren't you? Well, my little Alice, I'm afraid those days are over."

I screamed as he shoved his finger into me with no warning. He pushed it in as far as he could, grabbing my hip with his free hand and pulling me even closer to him. Then he pulled his finger out torturously slowly - the polar opposite of the sudden, fast entrance. It was almost out all of the way, when a smirk crossed his face, and he thrust it back inside of me with a speed to match the first time.

"Now, doesn't this feel good?" He asked me.

"Please..." I whimpered, feeling a tear trickling down my cheek.

"Please, what, Alice?" James asked, starting to pull his finger out again oh-so slowly.

"Please stop." I said. He froze, his finger half inside of me.

"Stop? Now?" He asked, "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"James." I whimpered.

"Changed your mind?" He asked, the smirk reappearing, "I knew you'd come round. I knew you'd like it eventually."

I couldn't protest at his remark, because another scream escaped my lips as he thrust his finger all the way in. He began moving it back and forth, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster, harder and harder. More tears were streaming down my cheeks, but this only seemed to make James enjoy it more.

He stopped his thrusting, leaving his finger all the way inside of me. It remained still as he looked at me, the smile still in place. His head moved down towards my exposed chest, and his tongue flicked out to lick my left nipple. He did this a few times before nipping with his teeth. I cried out, trying to get away from him as he nipped it again, and then licked the pain away. He did this a few more times, bringing his free hand - the one that wasn't stuck inside my vagina - up to cup my breast. Then, he put my whole nipple in his mouth, sucking gently at first and then more forcefully. When he was done with this, he repeated the whole process with my right breast, ignoring my tears and protests.

His lips trailed higher, his teeth grazing against my neck. In a second, his lips were crushing against mine in a forceful kiss. I tried to pull away, put he was holding my head in place, rendering my escape attempts useless. Removing his lips from mine, he moved towards my ear, his voice barely more than a whisper, "You might want to stay still for this, my little Alice."

A sharp pain erupted from my vagina as he pushed another finger into me, joining the first. He pushed it in slowly, painfully as I felt my opening being stretched. I cried out in pain, wriggling beneath him - which only made it hurt more. James made a tut-tut sound, "I told you not to move, Alice. It will only make it more painful for you, and more enjoyable for me."

I kept crying as the second finger slid all the way in. Now with two fingers inside of me, James twisted them around, turning and spinning them. I whimpered, wanting nothing more than for this to end. "Please, James, stop...please."

"You can't tell me you're not enjoying this." James said. I shook my head in response. "If you don't like it, then why are you so wet?"

Another tear slid down my cheek. James pulled his fingers out of me - all the way this time. Lifting them up, he smirked at his glistening fingers. He put them into his mouth, sucking them. "Fuck, you taste good."

His head was no longer near mine as he travelled down to my vagina. His tongue flicked out, trailing my entrance in a slow line. He slid his tongue inside of me, pausing part of the way in, lifting his gaze to meet my tearful one. He slid his tongue the rest of the way in, flicking it around inside of me. After a minute, he pulled out and moved his head back up my body - pausing for a moment to nip at each of my breasts, before finding my lips again.

"That's enough foreplay." James said, standing up. He took his shirt off in one fluid movement, his pants not far behind. He slid down his boxers and his erection sprung forth. I shrank back. If he thought he was putting that inside of me, he had another thing coming.

"If you put that near me, I'll snap it off." I threatened.

James laughed, "And how, my little Alice, do you plan on doing that?"

He pulled me down sharply so that I was lying flat against the cold hard floor. He laid down on top of me, his weight crushing. I screamed and protested as he lined the tip of his cock up with my entrance, but it only made his twisted grin grow larger. He rammed into my core, and my scream was ear-splitting. He pulled out and thrusted into me once again, repeating the process over and over.

"James, please!" I cried, "It hurts!"

It felt like he was punching and stabbing me down there, and he wasn't exactly being gentle. And he was picking up tempo.

I tried to dig my nails into the floor - trying to find anything and everything to distract myself from what was happening. James lifted up my hands, grinning down at me as he continued to ram into me, "No distractions, my little Alice. I want you to feel everything. I want you to remember this; your first time."

"It hurts, James!" I whimpered, tears gushing down my cheeks.

"That's because you're so tight," He told me, "It will hurt less after a few times."

A few times? How many times was he planning on doing this to me?

James took my ankles and threw them over his shoulders, giving him even more access. I tried to pull away, but he had a strong hold. He pulled on my ankles, pulling me closer to him and causing me to slide down his shaft further than how far he was forcing it in. I wailed in pain, but James kept pulling on me as he thrust. He wouldn't stop. I could feel blood coming from my core, the pain almost too much to bare. It felt like he'd been doing this for hours.

He was going at an ungodly speed now, and with the speed came even more pain. I whimpered and cried but it got me nowhere. He stood up, holding me securely in place as he did so. He began sliding me up and down on him as he thrust up and in. I had given up fighting by now, quickly learning that it would only bring me more pain. He continued bouncing me up and down on his penis, holding me up with one hand and using the other to cup my breasts. He pinched the nipple on my right breast, twisting it sharply. I wailed in pain, as he twisted it round and round. "James, please don't!"

"Not so feisty now, are we, my little Alice?" He asked.

James began getting more animalistic with his thrusting, going as fast as he could and pulling me into him so that every inch of him was going in. His tempo was now a blurred mess of fast thrusts.

I cried out as I felt my juices explode around him. He'd forced me to have my first orgasm, and he grinned at me - loving every minute of it. Fresh tears erupted down my cheeks. I hadn't wanted this - not here, not now, not with James. One more thrust and he released his own fluids into me, his hot seed shooting into me. I screamed again, trying to get James away from me. "Stop! James, stop!"

When every last drop of his semen was inside of me, he pulled out. He gently kissed my lips, and whispered to me, "You're mine Alice, understand? _Mine_."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I didn't think anyone was interested in the story, but then I saw that I had reviews so I thought I'd carry it on!**

**What did you think of the first lemon? Feedback would be great...anything good or bad about it?**


	3. Chapter 3

He'd left me there, shivering and naked on the floor, without another word. Just like that, I'd lost my virginity. I'd been raped, and now I was alone.

Twelve hours had passed and James had not come back. I'd grown tired, but I was too anxious to sleep. What if he came back? He might not do anything if I was unconscious, but I wouldn't put anything past him at this point.

He'd raped me. _James_ had raped me. The boy who I once thought of as my sweet and loving boyfriend; the guy who would protect me and buy me flowers when we went on dates. How had he turned into this monster? Or had he been a monster all along, and I'd just been too naïve to see it?

I tried to calculate how long I'd been unconscious since I passed out outside the club. There were no windows in the room, so I couldn't judge the time. I could have been here for days, or I could have been here for a mere 15 hours, and I had no way of telling. Had anyone realised I was gone? Was anyone missing me? Were they worried about me? It had been Friday when we went out, and everyone would probably expect me to sleep in late nursing a hangover. How long would it take before someone started to suspect something was up? With my parents out of town, who would notice that I was missing? I shivered as I realised that I could be here for a long time before help arrived.

_If_ help arrived.

I tried not to think about it as I rested my head against the hard floor and stared blankly at the ceiling and counted the tiles. _Twenty-three, Twenty-four, Twenty-five, Twenty-six_.

My stomach rumbling reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a long time. Surely James would at least give me food? He wouldn't let me die, would he?

_Twenty-seven, Twenty-eight._

What if he didn't come back? What if he'd gotten what he wanted, and now he was just going to leave me here? What if no one noticed I was missing and the police found me too late? Oh my God, I was going to die here.

_Twenty-nine, Thirty, Thirty-one._

I was panicking, big time. As much as I was scared that James would never come back, I was equally scared of the possibility that he _did_ come back. What would he do next? Could it get much worse than it already was? I think I'd rather be left here to starve.

_Thirty-two, Thirty-three._

Either way, whether he came back or not, it seemed like I wasn't leaving this place any time soon. Or ever.

I might have to spend the rest of my life here, with James. I couldn't live through this for the rest of my life. Already, I would give _anything_ to be out of this situation.

_Thirty-four, Thirty-five._

If nothing else, I would die of boredom. Twelve hours in this room, staring at the same four walls, the same ceiling, and the same floor. I couldn't move more than ten inches due to the shackles, and there wasn't much to do to occupy myself.

_Thirty-six, Thirty-seven, Thirty-eight._

I reached a questionable stain on the ceiling tile and shuddered. Where was I?

I obviously wasn't anywhere in James' house. The room was made out of stone, and there were no clues to give away my location. Was I still in Forks? Was I even still in Washington?

I closed my eyes, wishing with all my might that it would be over when I opened my eyes.

It wasn't.

And I didn't know if it ever would be.

(~)

The door opened with a loud scraping sound, and I looked up fearfully to see James standing in the doorway, a small smile twitching at his lips. "Hello, my little Alice, I trust you slept well?" I glared at him. "Oh my, you really shouldn't do that Alice. Such a beautiful face shouldn't glare."

He came towards me and I shrank away, the glare still in place. He bent down so he was next to me and hissed in my ear, "Smile, Alice."

I couldn't. A part of me knew that I should do whatever James told me to, but even if I wanted to I couldn't smile right now. What was there to smile about? James didn't seem to understand this, and my cheek stung as he swung out and slapped me, "Do as I say! _Smile_."

I offered a weak smile, but it wasn't convincing anyone.

"You really should have gotten more sleep, Alice." He said, "You've got a lot of work to do now."

"Work?" I asked without thinking. A grin broke across James' face.

"Yes, I think we can call it that." He said. His eyes ran over my naked body, and I looked forlornly over at the pile of clothes in the corner where James had discarded them. As if I had any dignity left to protect, anyway.

"Work." James echoed, his smile getting bigger. I didn't like where this was going.

In a blink, he was on top of me. I moved beneath him, panicking and trying to get away in a vain attempt. "James, no, please."

This only made him happier, "I see that I'm going to have to break you, Alice." He leaned into my ear, his breath hot and sticky on my skin, "I do love a girl who has to be _tamed_."

I let out a whimper as I felt his erection brush my core through his pants. He watched me with a sardonic smile as he began removing said pants. In just a few seconds, he was bare in front of me, and he was coming straight at me. "I think we'll skip the foreplay today. I just need a...quick fix."

And with that, he thrust inside of me. I was till excruciatingly sore from yesterday, and pain erupted from my core. I let out a scream, tears falling down my cheeks as I tried to push James away from me. "Shhh, Alice, _enjoy_ it."

How could I enjoy it when each thrust felt like it would kill me?

He grabbed my hips, moving them so I was thrusting towards him in time to his movements. This only increased my pain, and made his smile larger. "You'd find it nice, Alice, if you gave it a chance."

As he kept moving inside of me, he brought his hands up and started flicking and squeezing my breasts, much to my discomfort. I wriggled underneath him to get away, only to find that this made the pain 'down south' even worse, so I quickly stopped.

His lips were making their way down from my mouth to my neck, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh there. Without warning, he bit down hard on my neck and I cried out in pain. James looked at me with pleasure gleaming in his eyes as he slid out of me. "I've marked you as my own. Remember what I said, Alice, you're _mine_."

He stood up, dressing himself and never taking his eyes from my naked form.

"You know, Alice, I've been going pretty easy on you." He told me. I stared. "Well, maybe not easy. It's been pretty rough, but it's nothing compared to what I have in store for you."

It was going to get worse? I didn't think I could stand much more of this. What could he possibly do that was worse than this? What could he possibly have lined up for me that would be more painful that what had already happened?

"You see, I've had this planned for quite a while." James continued, "And I've had time to make certain...preparations. I've got things that some people only dream of in their wildest sex fantasies. I've got machines that most people don't even know exist. I've got things that would blow your mind, Alice." A smirk crossed his face, "All in good time. All in good time..."

* * *

**A/N: Only one review for the last chapter? Come on, I need to know what you're thinking!**

**Review this chapter! More reviews = faster update!**


	4. Chapter 4

James had left me with fear drilled into my heart. What he'd described...machines, sex fantasies...it all sounded painful for me. It all sounded very, very scary. And the fact that James would do these things to me...would _make_ me do these things...it made me feel sick.

He said 'All in good time'. What did that mean? How long was it before he started using these things? How long did I have before things got even worse than they already were? Whilst James' little 'quick fix' had left me sore and degraded, I imagined that whatever he had in store would be much worse.

I was exhausted, and much as I wanted to stay awake in case of any danger, my body took over and I soon fell asleep on the cold hard floor of my little cell.

(~)

I was woken up when ice cold water hit my face. Spluttering and coughing, I tried to sit up only to be pulled back into the wall because my wrists were tied up. It all came back to me, and I looked up in fear to find James standing over me with an empty bucket in his hand.

"Good morning, Alice." He said, almost pleasantly if it hadn't been for that same sardonic smile he'd been wearing since I arrived here.

"What's good about it?" I spat.

"Oh, we're in a bit of a bad mood this morning, are we?" He asked, crouching down to my level. "I'm sure I can help you with that." I looked at him worriedly; what did he have planned for me? "There's no need to look like that Alice. It's nothing bad, honestly."

He moved down to my ankles, spreading them apart so widely that it hurt. I whimpered in pain, but James ignored it. He cuffed each ankle to a long metal bar, which sat between my ankles. "A spreader bar," James explained, "It keeps your legs open."

Sure enough, I couldn't close my legs due to the bar. James was looking at my exposed entrance, and I wanted nothing more than to just be able to cross my legs to obstruct his view and make me even a little less vulnerable. But I couldn't, and I suspected that this had been James' plan.

He crawled up my legs, making his way up towards my vagina. When he got there, he teasingly flicked my clit, rubbing it gently between his fingers. I whimpered and tried to get away, but it was a useless effort. Then, his tongue flicked out and he licked my clit, circling it and running his tongue over it. Without warning, he nipped and it and I howled it pain. His tongue went to work again, licking the pain away. He repeated this several times, seeming not to notice my tears and cries of pain. With one last bite, he pulled away, leaving me throbbing in pain.

He started taking his pants off, talking to me as he did so, "You see, one of the good things about spreader bars are that they offer so much more access."

He lay down on top of me, pulling me along the floor so I was closer to him. His dick was lined up at my entrance, and I whimpered as it brushed against my sore clit. Then he entered me, torturously slowly. Fresh tears poured down my cheeks as he picked up his speed as he slid all the way out of me and all the way back in. "Do you see what I mean, Alice? Doesn't this feel so much better?"

My only response was a sob as he grabbed my hips and pulled my body in towards his. The pain only got worse as he began to move up and down my body, humping me until he'd had enough. He slowly slid out of me, "Have you had enough, Alice?"

I didn't answer, thinking it was the safest option. James looked thoughtful, "No, I don't think you have."

And with that, he was back inside of me, thrusting in and out once again. His hands wondered up my body, finding my breasts and squeezing them tighter and tighter as his thrusts got faster and harder. I gasped in protest at the pain that was erupting from both my genitals and my chest. "James, stop!"

"Not yet, Alice." He said, "Almost."

He kept going for what seemed like hours, and I could tell that I was bleeding down below. I felt his sperm explode inside of me and he finally pulled out. "There, we're done. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I was crying, but that didn't make much of a change now. He stood up, putting his pants back on.

"Why are you doing this, James?" I asked, my voice coming out more pleading than I would have liked.

"This?" He asked, "This is conditioning for what's going to come. You see, Alice, I'm kind enough to prepare you. I could have thrown you straight in at the deep end, but I'm willing to help you get ready for it first. All of what I'm doing to you is going to make it hurt less when we move on to the real stuff."

"That's not what I meant." I said, wriggling as James slid his hand up my thigh. "I meant all of this! Why am I here?"

"Because I love you, Alice." He told me.

Love? He was actually talking to me about _love_?

"You wouldn't be doing this if you loved me." I argued. He shook his head.

"I wouldn't be doing this if _you_ loved me enough to sleep with me in the first place!" He said.

"That's bullshit." I spat at him, "I loved you with all my heart James! I just wasn't ready, and it was _you_ who broke up with me, _you_ who spread all those things about me, and _you_ who made me _stop_ loving you!"

"Enough!" James yelled, "What did I tell you, Alice? You're mine, and you're not to disrespect me!" He slapped me hard across the face and I stammered out an apology. "Sorry isn't good enough, Alice. I'm afraid I need to show you just what happens when you disrespect me." My eyes grew wide with fear; what was he going to do with me now? "A punishment, I think, is in order."

First, he undid my ankles from the spreader bar, and I snapped my legs shut. James just laughed and shook his head at this. Then, much to my surprise, he undid my wrists from the shackles on the wall. He pulled me up so I was standing, and laughed when I wobbled and stumbled - after all, I'd been lying down for a long time now.

"I thought something like this would happen soon." He told me, "Which is why I brought along the necessary equipment." He gestured to a bag by the door which I hadn't noticed until now. "Don't worry, I'll explain it all to you."

As if that made it better.

He produced a metal device from the bag. "This is a nipple clamp."

I looked at in horror, "James, no!"

"Refusing me again, Alice? That's only going to add to your punishment." He told me. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him, and slid the clamps over one of my nipples. The pain was immense, the pressure on my nipple almost too much to bear. "These are clover clamps. They're only used by...experienced users."

The clamp was attached to a second one by a metal chain, and James soon attached the other one to my right nipple. "One of the great things about these is, if you pull on them, the pain becomes more intense." James gave a little tug on the chain to demonstrate, and the pressure on my nipples increased, causing me to cry out in pain. "That means you will learn pretty quickly not to struggle when you're wearing these."

He produced another, smaller chain with a weight attached at one end. "It also means that when you hang weights across the chain, the pain gets worse."

"James, please, I'm sorry." I begged, "Don't, please, it hurts so bad already."

James just shook his head, "This is only the start, Alice."

He clipped the weight chain onto the chain that connected the two nipple clamps and it felt like my nipples were going to be torn off, the pressure was so huge. "As it's your first time using them, I'll go easy."

This was going easy?

"Besides, this isn't your punishment." He said.

"W-What?" I asked. It this torture wasn't the punishment, then what was?

"This is just to help with the punishment." James told me, "You see, the weight and the nipple clamps limit your movement. If you jump or flinch away, it's going to hurt - a lot."

"W-Why would I jump or flinch away?" I dared to ask.

"I'm so glad you asked that." He told me, "Because you're about to find out."

He placed my hands so I was bracing myself against the wall, my back to him, and the weight swayed a little, causing further pain to erupt from my nipples. I couldn't see what James was doing, which is why it came as such a shock when pain exploded against my bare buttocks. I gasped and jumped away, only to find that - as promised - it caused a huge amount of pain from the clamps.

"James," I whimpered, "Please."

"I told you not to jump." He said, a creepy laugh escaping his lips. I turned my head just in time to see James swinging a paddle before it hit my ass. I cried out in pain, but managed not to move too much this time. James grinned and began whacking the paddle against my ass over and over again. Each time he hit, the pain got worse - and even so, it wasn't enough to distract myself from the pain coming from my breasts. Each time I moved, the clamps became tighter and tighter, and the pain got worse and worse. By this point, there was so much pressure being applied my the clamps that I thought it surely had to be dangerous.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet, Alice?" James asked.

"Yes, please James, just stop." I begged. He brought the paddle down with one last hard smack. It was the worst one yet, and it made me jump - which in turn made me howl at the pain from the clamps. James laughed.

"Yes, I think that's enough for today." He said. He came round in front of me and removed the weight from the nipple clamps. It didn't help much; by now they had tightened themselves so much that the weight wasn't really adding much pain. "I'll take those off when you've really learned to appreciate how nice I was being before."

"W-What?" I asked. He wasn't going to take them off now?

He took a separate chain, attaching one end to the nipple clamps, and one to an iron ring on the wall. He then handcuffed my hands behind my back. "This will stop you struggling, won't it?"

"James, please!" I said, "They hurt so bad, please James!"

He just laughed, "Consider it an extended punishment."

"You said that was enough for today!" I said.

"You complained too much during the punishment." He said, "You have to learn to accept the pain I'm inflicting on you."

He started heading towards the door, "James, please! At least loosen them a little! James!"

He turned to face me, "You don't tell me what to do, understand Alice? You do what I say, and you accept what I do to you. Is that clear?"

He left, slamming the door behind him. I looked at the chain connecting me to the wall, knowing that if I moved even a little bit that it would hurt like hell. I couldn't even sit down, because the chain wouldn't reach that far. So, I was left standing naked, facing the wall with every part of my body hurting.

And James said it was going to get worse.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! What do you think of Alice's punishment?**

**More reviews = faster update!**


End file.
